Moving On
by converselover20204
Summary: Luke has left and Cassie has no idea if he is alive or not. The nightmares she has been having about his fate are unbearable. To top it all off Thalia's tree has been poisoned and the camp borders are failing. How will she handle this? Sequel to Let Him Fly. Goes through the events of the Sea of Monsters.
1. Chapter 1

**Moving On**

**Okay here is the first chapter of the Sea of Monsters. I hope you like it. My updates might not be exactly regular but I will try. I have a new obsession; it's BBC Merlin. Great show by the way too bad it got cancelled.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and I never will.**

I woke up shaking, covered in a cold sweat. "It was just a dream, just a dream Cassie. That was it that was it." I told myself over and over again. It had been almost a year since Luke left. Ever since I had that dream about his fate I have been having nightmares. On top of that I haven't been about to talk about them to Annabeth. Apparently everything has been going pretty well with her step-mom and her dad. We've Iris messaged a few times but I can't go and IM her every time I have a nightmare. She doesn't even know that Apollo showed me that piece of the future.

I looked at my wall trying to not look at any of the pictures of Luke and I. I tried to focus on looking at my alarm, but of course I failed. It was my favorite picture of us; we were under our tree as we called it. We had just exchanged our first "I love you". I was in his arms and Luke had his arms around me. Annabeth had snuck up on us and taken the picture, I remember I had chased her around trying to get the camera from her. I succeeded. We were both smiling like we were the happiest people in the world. I miss those days, I miss us. I laughed in spite of myself. He's not going to come back Cassie. I thought. He made his choice and you made yours.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I chose to wear a dark purple tee, black shorts, and of course my combat boots. I haven't really been me as Silena put it ever since _he_ left. I went back to wearing dark colors and I let my hair go back to its original dirty blonde color, but at this point I could really care less. The moment I turn 18 I am out of here. I won't have to deal with the haunting memories of Thalia or Luke.

I walked out of my cabin and saw a bunch of campers and Chiron standing around Thalia's tree. I quickly jogged towards them trying to see what was happening. I stopped by Katie. "What's going on Katie?"

She looked at me for second and sighed. "Someone poisoned Thalia's tree." She said sadly.

I stared at her in disbelief. "What? But-but how? The border should have kept them out unless they were a God or a demi-god. Can't you do something to heal her tree?!"

"I've tried Cassie, I just can't." she said looking at the ground.

As the campers slowly dispersed Chiron walked towards us.

"Katie why don't you go to breakfast." Chiron suggested. "You can try again later."

"Chiron, how could this happen? Isn't Thalia's tree part of what protects camp?" I asked.

"Yes Cassie, it is. It seems that the border will start to fail at keeping monsters and unwanted company out." He said gravely.

"What are we going to do then?" I demanded. I was not happy. Someone had poisoned my sister's tree. There is going to be hell to pay.

"We will discuss this at the next counselor's meeting." He said walking away.

I stared at the ground. How could this happen? It was Thalia's tree, it protected camp. If it died then camp might not be safe anymore. I sighed and quickly walked to the dining pavilion. When I walked in some people started staring at me and whispering. It was like they expected me to break down or kill someone. I grabbed my food and left an offering for both Zeus and Apollo; Zeus because I had to and Apollo because I was hoping for a little more information about Luke. I walked to my table trying to ignore the stares of other campers.

"Mountain Dew" I said watching my cup fill with the beverage. Right now all I need is Mountain Dew and Willy Wonka nerds. Those are my guilty pleasure. I picked at my food barely eating it all. I remembered how I was when he first left. I didn't speak to anyone, do anything, or really show emotion. I was an empty shell of who I was and it's all because of him.

The next day the War council had a meeting to discuss how we were going to handle the border failing. It took us a while but we came up with a schedule for the border patrol. Each of the cabins would take turns guarding camp. Well only the Apollo, Athena, Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus cabins and I will be representing the Zeus cabin but I would be with the Ares cabin. Yay! Take note of the sarcasm.

"C'mon Cassie. We need to go get the rest of my cabin." Clarisse said standing up. I took a deep breath and followed.

"Clarisse, I'll meet you at Thalia's tree." I called over my shoulder walking to my cabin. I was hoping to avoid the Hermes cabin but the world obviously wanted to torture me. I looked under my bed for my sword and my armor. I swore under my breath. The only thing that was in here that I needed was Thalia's—I mean my shield. I know some of my stuff got left in the Hermes cabin but I didn't realise that my armor and sword was there. I looked at the ceiling. "You know I really hate you sometimes" I mumbled. I stood up and grabbed the shield.

Maybe I can get one of the Hermes kids to grab my stuff for me so I don't have to go in there. I thought stopping at the door. I craned my neck to see if the was any of the Hermes kids around and there isn't. Brilliant, I thought. Just freaking brilliant. I took a deep breath and walked in. as I walked in I was hit with the memories of the past. For I second it was like I was that scared, timid 14 year old girl entering the cabin that became my home. Then Annabeth and I were sitting on my bed laughing at Luke's antics- I had just gotten back from the quest and Luke had been treating me like I was made of glass. I laughed at the memory. I walked closer to the bunks another memory came to the surface…

_I was sitting on Luke's old bed in fetal position crying silently. It had been a little while since Luke had left. I have been sneaking in at night and sleeping in his bed. It was almost as if he hadn't left at all. Conner and Travis knew I was sleeping there but chose not to acknowledge it. I usually only came at night but it had finally hit me that he wasn't coming back, so I snuck in while everyone else was enjoying the last few days of warmth before fall came._

I shook my head trying not to break down. I looked under my old bunk and let out cheer, my armor and sword were both under there. I stood and brushed off my clothes. Wow it's dusty down there. I thought. I looked at Luke's bunk again. His stuff was still there, Conner, Travis, and a few others refused to move it until either I took it or they had to. They have been telling me that I was free to take his stuff anytime I wanted to but I refused to every time.

"Cassie what are you doing here?" I turned around to see Conner.

"Oh I couldn't find my sword and armor so I checked here and it was." I said quickly walking to the door.

"You do know that you're welcome here anytime Cassie. Luke let you and we will too." He stated.

"Yeah I know Conner; I just can't be in here yet. Not while I'm trying to move on. Plus I have to get to Thalia's tree I promised Clarisse I would meet her there." I walked out the door.

I took a deep breath, and quickly ran to the border. "Sorry I'm late; I had trouble finding my armor! It was in the Hermes cabin." I called walking up. I stopped in my tracks and then burst into action. There was a freaking battle going on and I wasn't there when it started. How could I have been so stupid?! We were fighting these metal bull things. I slashed and stabbed at everything in my reach but I didn't make a dent. "Clarisse! How are we going to stop this!" I yelled dodging a blast of fire.

"How am I supposed to know?!" she yelled back. Of course she doesn't know because she is some trigger-happy daughter of Ares. I bet she doesn't know that you need Medea's Sunscreen SPF 50,000 to fight these bulls or you will be burned to a crisp. So I continued to fight and dodge the bulls as best as I could. I threw my shield up to cover my face when a bull came towards me. I flew into Thalia's tree of all things. "Ow, this is just my luck" I groaned trying to move my shoulder. I struggled to get up but couldn't, so I propped up my shield in front of me to maybe keep the bulls away from me. I blacked out.

"Cassie, Cassie wake up." I heard a voice calling to me. I opened my eyes a little and saw Annabeth staring at me.

"Ughhh" I groaned.

"Yeah that's what I thought. From the looks of it you dislocated your shoulder." She said helping me up. I looked around and saw Percy and Clarisse fighting, but it wasn't them fighting that concerned me; it was what was standing next to them. I looked at Annabeth and back at the Cyclops.

"Annabeth would you mind telling me why there is a _Cyclops_ inside the camp borders!?" I asked gritting my teeth.

"I had to Cassie! If it wasn't for him Percy would be dead and we would have two bulls to fight!" she said trying to calm me down.

I looked at her in disbelief. "Do you not remember what happened to Thalia!? She ended up dead!" With that I walked to Chiron's apartment with Annabeth, Percy, and the Cyclops following. As I walked I started to wish I had gone to the infirmary instead of going to Chiron. The pain of my shoulder is really getting to me.

"Cassie you have to listen!" Annabeth ran up motioning for Percy to follow. "This is a baby Cyclops; he isn't like the one that we dealt with. Sure I don't like the idea of a Cyclops at camp but I didn't have a choice." She desperately said.

"But- Annabeth!" I whined. "It's a Cyclops, how do we know we can trust him?"

"Um I don't mean to interrupt but what's wrong with Cyclops'?" Percy asked unsure if he wanted to know.

"I will explain later Percy." Annabeth said annoyed. "Cassie this is Tyson, Tyson this is my friend Cassie." She introduced.

What the Hades is she thinking? She is more scared of them than I am! Sure it isn't as bad as it used to be but she still hates them.

I sighed. "Come on, we need to talk to Chiron before he leaves." I said walking towards his apartment.

I ignored Annabeth's questions and told her to ask Chiron. When we walked in Annabeth ran forward and gave Chiron a hug. He is like another father to her. I know he is to me. After we discussed what poison was used to poison Thalia's tree Percy spoke up.

"It had to be Kron—"

Chiron cut him off. "Don't use the titan lord's name Percy. Not here, not now."

"But he tried to cause a civil war between the gods! He most likely got Luke to do it, that traitor."

I looked sharply at him. "Don't you dare say that! You don't know him, you never did! Kronos twisted his mind and for all we know he could have been possessed or something. But whatever it is Luke is_ not_ a traitor!" I said angrily. Ever since Luke left everyone had been careful what words they used when they were around me. Not once had anyone put 'Traitor' and 'Luke' in the same sentence. I don't know if it was because they didn't believe he was or if they didn't want me to murder them.

Percy's eyes widened realizing what he had said and who he had said it to. "Cassie I um—I didn't mean—"

Annabeth came to his rescue. "Percy why don't we show Tyson around camp?" She suggested quickly.

Percy stood there clueless for a second and realised what Annabeth meant. "Oh! Um yeah, c'mon Tyson." He said following Annabeth out. Okay so Annabeth might be right about him being a seaweed brain.

"Chiron, Tyson will be staying here for a while won't he?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Yes he will, but I have a feeling that he will help. So why don't you run along to the dining pavilion?" Chiron said giving me a hug.

"Bye Chiron" I said sadly walking out.

I quickly grabbed my food and walked up to the bronze brazier to scrap part of my dinner into the flames ignoring the stares from other campers. After dinner the new activities director, Tantalus told us that he would be reinstating the chariot races.

"What!" I exclaimed. I wasn't the only one who was shocked, everyone started murmuring and whispering about it. There had been 3 deaths and 26 mutilations. That's why it had been discontinued. Is this guy crazy? I thought. I know he was in the underworld for centuries and he hasn't been able to eat but still.

"-The winning cabin will have no chores for a month." I heard the last part of his announcement. Okay maybe he isn't so crazy. An excited chatter broke out.

"What about patrol duty?" Clarisse asked nervously. "We can't just drop it because of the chariot races."

Tantalus ignored her comment and spoke of how she single-handedly defeated the bronze bulls. Okay I take that back he is crazy.

"Now before you all go to your campfire we need to find a place to house _this._" He gestured towards Tyson. But a few seconds after that the symbol of Poseidon appeared over Tyson's head.

I gasped. It looks like Percy has a new cabin mate. Plus this means he will be staying here. Oh shit

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Okay so that was the first chapter of the Sea of Monsters, I hope you liked it. I kind of summarized conversations that had happened in the book because I was too lazy to type the conversations. Do you think that Cassie is a little too mary-sueish? If she is please tell me. Please review for this chapter, if you don't for the rest I can live with that. I would love ideas, input, anything really. Just please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: we've been over thins I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

_I was running down a hall. I couldn't tell where I was. As I ran I saw monsters everywhere but they ignored me. I entered the first room I saw a golden coffin. The room grew cold; I felt this dark evil energy coming from the coffin. I heard the fall of footsteps. I turned around to see bright blue eyes, sandy hair, and a scar. Luke was standing there smiling at me._

I bolted up into sitting position panting. "It was just a dream, just a dream" I murmured running my fingers through my hair.

Why do I keep having these dreams? I wondered. I have been having them ever since that stupid vision Apollo showed me. Well at least I'm not having dreams about Luke lying dead on the floor. I don't remember anything else from those dreams except for seeing Luke dead. I grabbed my iPod and turned it on to the Les Miserables soundtrack. I closed my eyes trying to go back to sleep.

I didn't want to have to see Tyson, Percy, or Annabeth anytime soon. I don't want to see Tyson because just being near him brings back bad memories. I don't want to see Percy because I don't know him all that well. And I know if I talk to Annabeth she will know that something is going on. I'll figure this out later. I thought closing my eyes and trying to not think about it.

"_Cassie, join me… leave the gods. Cassie, join me…"_ I quickly opened my eyes and grabbed my sword out of instinct. I looked around and realised that it was just a dream. Why can't I have just one night that I sleep peacefully?! That voice, it sounded like daggers against stone. I shivered. It was like the voice in the dream I had before Luke left.

My breathing started to slow after a few minutes. I looked at my clock and decided to get up. I put on my patched jeans, my TARDIS tee, and my combat boots. As I brushed my hair I saw that the blue dye wasn't completely out yet. It still had an awkward bluish look to it and the very ends were still a faded blue. I'll dye it later to dirty blonde.

As I walked through camp everything I saw was normal, well as normal as it could get. I looked around and saw Percy protesting that Tyson wasn't his brother but was failing.

"Hey! Why don't you go pick on someone your own size! It's not his fault his dad had another kid who just happens to be a Cyclops!" I motioned for them to leave.

Percy looked at the ground embarrassed. "Thanks Cassie." He smiled weakly.

"You're welcome. And if they bother you again just tell me. I might not be a fan of Cyclops, but they shouldn't torment you about Tyson." I smiled.

"Yeah, I've noticed that some of the campers seem kind of scared of you." He mentioned casually.

"Yup, and I intend to keep it that way." I grinned. There was an awkward moment of silence between us until I spoke up. "Percy about the other day when you called Luke a traitor, I want to say I'm sorry. I over-reacted, it's just unbelievable to me that he would do that." I sighed.

He was silent for a moment. "Cassie if you hadn't reacted that way I think I would have been worried." He said.

"Can I take that as you've accepted my apology?"

"Yes you can. And I've got to go, Annabeth is waiting for me. We need to start on our chariot." He said walking away.

"Have fun!" I called smirking. He is going to hate that. Annabeth when it comes to building has a tendency to start using words only architects would understand and _everything _has to be perfect for her to approve of it.

I was by the lake reading a book when I saw Annabeth coming towards me fuming.

"Cassie, do you want to design and race the chariot with me?" I opened my mouth to answer but she cut me off. "Percy doesn't get that Cyclops' are dangerous! He acts like they aren't going to do anything! Sure Tyson might not but he hasn't dealt with an actual Cyclops before." She fumed.

I blinked my eyes. "Um okay, yes I will design the chariot with you and what did Percy do?" I asked cautiously.

"He thinks that I am treating Tyson like he is some horrible thing just because I don't like Cyclops! All I said was that Tyson is technically a monster, and that I didn't expect Poseidon to claim him. What's wrong with me saying that? Cyclops are deceitful and treacherous." She ranted.

"Maybe you should explain to him why neither of us likes Cyclops'. He is your friend he has the right to know. Plus if you don't he will probably worm it out of some other camper." I reasoned. Why do I always have to deal with an angry Annabeth?

She looked at the ground. "Maybe I should." Annabeth murmured. "Thanks for everything. And Cassie why don't we work on the design for our chariot later?" she suggested walking away.

I took one look at her and shook my head. There are days where I really wonder about her. I wonder if I was like that when I was her age. I mused. I shrugged my shoulders and walked to my cabin.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

I wonder if Luke did poison Thalia's tree. I guess if he is possessed or something it is completely possible. Sure it isn't likely but if Luke could try to poison Percy he can try to poison Thalia's tree… right? Luke has always been willing to do what he has to do if it is for a cause. He has a strong will, he always has.

I shook my head. I can't think about this now, I need to have my head in the game during the race tomorrow.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

I walked to track to get ready for the race. Annabeth and I had finished our chariot yesterday. It was grey and blue, with a lightning bolt and an owl on the front. It was pretty simple but it had enough room for the weapons.

"Are you ready for the race?" Annabeth asked from behind.

I turned around. "Duh. Why wouldn't I be?" I said slightly snarky. I started to load my weapons into the chariot. Annabeth was the fighter and I was the fighter.

"Charioteers, to your mark!" Tantalus called.

"Do you hate him as much as I do?" I asked Annabeth.

She looked at him. "Definitely. Something is off about him and I do not trust him at all." She said climbing into the chariot.

I looked around and noticed the odd looking pigeons in the trees. I nudged Annabeth. "Are those pigeons what I think they might be?" I muttered as the starting signal dropped.

"What!?" she asked as we raced around the track.

"Nothing!" I replied turning to see the Apollo chariot flip over and then almost right after the Hermes chariot flipped over. I laughed. I saw Percy a ways behind us and shouted. "See ya!"

We were doing pretty well. We were ahead of almost everyone and the people I was worried about were away from us. I gripped my spear as I looked at the trees. Something is not right about those birds, if I could just remember the name. I thought.

Percy and Tyson were slowly catching up. I grabbed a javelin and took aim, but as I was about to throw we heard screaming. I looked at the stands, the pigeons were swarming.

"Stymphalian birds!" Annabeth yelled letting Percy pull up beside us. "we have to stop them or they'll strip everyone to bones!"

We headed towards the stands but the swarm of birds seemed to keep growing as we got closer. I slashed and hacked at the birds, glad that I had my sword on me. The campers tried to fight back but could only do so much.

"There are too many!" Percy yelled. "How do we get rid of them?"

"Noise! Hercules used brass bells—it was the most horrific sound that he could-" her eyes widened. "Of course! Do you really think it would work?"

With that they raced to the chariot and headed to the Big House. I focused my attention on the fight. Clarisse had crossed the finish line and realised how big the issue was. She drew her sword and ran forward.

Tantalus was doing absolutely nothing to help. He ran around chasing pastries and occasionally shouting that everything was fine. This guy is a coward and a jerk, we need Chiron back ASAP!

Suddenly the air filled with Chiron's horrible taste in music. It was Chiron's favorite—All Time Greatest Hits of Dean Martin. The pigeons went nuts.

"Now!" Annabeth shouted. "Now archers!"

Within minutes the ground was covered in dead demon birds. I looked around and assessed the damage. Most of the chariots were destroyed, everyone was wounded, but that was really about it. Unless you want to count the Aphrodite children are freaking out about their hair and clothes being ruined.

"We have our first winner!" Tantalus said, walking to the finish line. He awarded the golden laurels to a shocked Clarisse.

"But now it looks like we have to punish the troublemakers who interrupted the race." He said smiling at Annabeth and Percy.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Okay I am so so so so sorry for taking forever to put this up. I put the first chapter up at the beginning of the month and ever since then my life has been hectic. I won't be on a regular update schedule until summer, so please just bear with me. I hope you liked it. I would love to hear ideas or feedback. In case you were wondering because of how I am incorporating Cassie into the story I am basically writing a version of each chapter in the book. I might skip a chapter or two, or add a chapter or two, but other than that this will be pretty close to the book.**

**Please review, those who review will receive virtual cookies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: "I own it!"**

***Hides behind tree as knives are thrown, and gets yelled at by a Dryad.***

"**I don't own PJO."**

"Tantalus gave you kitchen duty?!" I exclaimed shocked. The harpies use lava to wash the dishes, it would be just plain dangerous for them to wash the dishes. Well not Tyson but he's a Cyclops so he's used to it.

"Yup" Annabeth nodded. "And he said that the Stymphalian birds were minding their own business and wouldn't of attacked if it wasn't for our "Horrible chariot driving" as he put it."

"That has got to be torture." I said.

"Yeah but at least we can eat food and it won't run away." She grinned. I let out a laugh and shook my head. My snarky and sarcastic attitude must be affecting Annabeth.

We were sitting in the Athena cabin talking and doing other odd things. I had my iPod and Annabeth had a book on architecture out. We had set up one of those portable TV and DVD players in her bunk and were watching a movie. Once a month Annabeth and I would skip all of our activities and hang out. So far we had watched Mamma Mia!, and some of the Harry Potter movies. Next we were watching RENT.

"So true my friend" I said laughing. "We get to enjoy our meals and the occasional junk food while he sits there chasing a cheeseburger."

We sat there in comfortable silence for a while until we were interrupted by Malcolm.

"I know this is your girl time or whatever you call it, but dinner started a few minutes ago and people are wondering where you are. So I suggest going to the dining pavilion." He said popping his head into the room.

"Be there in a second," Annabeth said stopping the movie and putting her book away. We both stood up and walked to the dining pavilion.

"See you later Annabeth" I called walking to my table. "Mountain Dew" I spoke to the goblet, which filled with the wonderful green liquid. I took a sip and smiled. The rest of the meal went along smoothly. During campfire we sang the usual songs. The fire looked just plain pathetic, the fire reflects the campers' moods so the happier we are the brighter and higher the flame is.

"That was wonderful" Tantalus said when the last song ended. He tried to grab a marshmallow off of a stick but I jumped into the flames. He smiled coldly toward us. "Now for tomorrow's schedule."

"Excuse me sir" Percy stood up.

Tantalus twitched. "What does our kitchen boy have to say?"

Some of the campers laughed but if Percy heard them he ignored them. Annabeth stood next to him as he spoke. "We have a way to save the camp."

"How?" Tantalus asked.

"The Golden Fleece. We know where it is." Percy tried to explain until Annabeth stepped in and explained everything. I saw some of the campers around me nodding in agreement. Annabeth was a little more convincing than Percy.

"We don't need saving." stated Tantalus. Everyone started at him in disbelief. "What I mean is that it's the Sea of Monsters, that's not an exact location."

"The coordinates are 30, 31, 75, and 12. Its latitude and longitude. I learned about it in social studies." said Percy.

Annabeth looked at him impressed. "He's right! The Grey sisters gave us the coordinates. We need a quest!"

The campers took up the chant despite Tantalus's protests. "We need a quest! We need a quest!"

"WE NEED A QUEST!"

"FINE! I will assign one of you brats a quest!" Tantalus shouted. "I will assign it to our champion, Clarisse."

"What!" I exclaimed. The fire flashed different colors and the Ares cabin started to shout Clarisse's name.

Percy stood up. "Grover is my friend! The dream came to me!" he shouted.

"Sit down! You just want to be in the spotlight again!" one camper yelled.

"Be quiet!" Tantalus barked. "Clarisse you can go consult the oracle." She hesitated but went to the Big House. "Now let me remind you all that no one leaves camp without my permission. Anyone who tries will be expelled forever. The harpies will be enforcing curfew from now on. Goodnight, sleep well"

Isn't that just a great way to go to bed? First with the creepy story about him killing his children, and now being threatened that if we try to leave the harpies will eat us.

The campers trailed off to their cabins to go to bed and I headed to the Athena cabin instead of my own. I don't know why I just have a feeling that I need to be there.

"Cassie!" Annabeth hissed. "What are you doing here?" she asked putting her shoes back on and grabbing her Yankees hat and knife.

"What am I doing here? You're the one who is sneaking off!" I whispered.

She looked around to make sure her siblings were still asleep. "Tyson heard something and said that Percy isn't in their cabin. So I told him that I would meet him by the lake. Plus I think I heard Percy calling for help." said Annabeth.

"I'm coming with you." I said walking out the door.

"What? I can handle it!" she protested.

"Annabeth, if something is actually wrong or if the harpies catch us you're going to need me." I stated. "Plus I'm pretty good at avoiding harpies, I have plenty of experience."

"Fine" she said pulling me towards the lake.

Percy turned around. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked,

"We heard you calling for help" said Tyson.

"I didn't call for help." Percy said confused.

"Well I know I didn't hear you, but if they did then who did they—" I stopped noticing the four duffle bags. I heard the screeching of the harpies. Oh crap. I thought.

"We can discuss this later, we don't have much time." Percy said quickly. He told us about his conversation with Hermes.

"We have to do this quest Percy. I know we can get expelled but we have to." Annabeth said quickly.

"But you promised Chiron-"

"I promised Chiron that I'd protect you. I can only do that if I come." She said.

"Then I'm coming with you." I stepped forward.

"You can't, there can only be three people on a quest." said Percy.

"My little sister's tree has been poisoned. That is the only thing left of her that remains. I have lost her once and I am not going to lose her again!" I said sharply.

"Okay you can come, but we better hurry." Percy caved.

"I want to go too" Tyson spoke up.

"No" Annabeth and I said simultaneously. My eyes widened, if Tyson wanted to go then Percy will let him go.

"Tyson can go if he wants to." Percy insisted. "But if we are going to go we need to go now."

I looked behind me and saw some of the harpies in the distance. Percy started to pray to his dad for a means of transport to the boat. Four hippocampi appeared in the surf. They ran forward but I hesitated. I really didn't want to get blasted into a puddle by Poseidon for being in his territory.

"Cassie you won't get blasted!" Annabeth called. I ran forward to the hippocampi.

"Um, just an FYI but I don't know how to swim." I called holding onto the hippocampi for dear life.

Percy looked at me in disbelief. "Why don't you know how to swim?!"

"I'm a daughter of Zeus, we don't swim very much. And honestly I'm surprised that I'm not dead yet." I said trying not to focus on being in the water.

"Some children of Zeus are afraid of water and Cassie is one of those children." She explained to Percy.

As we got closer to the ship I could see the name, its name is _Princess Andromeda_. I wonder why anyone would name a boat after a girl who was chained to a rock as a sacrifice to a sea monster. There was a service ladder on the side of the hull. Annabeth climbed up first, then I went up, Percy climbed up after me but had trouble convincing Tyson to come.

We walked down the hall and saw no one in site, but I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around for a moment and I saw a flash of sandy hair. I let out an audible gasp.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

I looked back and I didn't see anything. "Nothing" I said quickly walking forward.

As we went farther in the ship we saw a swimming pool, a restaurant, and a mini-golf course but no people. We continued to the ninth level searching for a place to sleep. We saw a door that was open and it had a hand written note _saying enjoy your stay_.

"We'll be next door if you need us." I said.

"Don't eat or drink anything." Annabeth added.

Annabeth and I both laid down on a bed and fell asleep

"_Granddaddy!" my 5 year-old self ran up to hug him._

"_Hey Doodle!" he said calling me by my old nickname. He smelled like tobacco and like hay. He must have been out in the barn._

"_Me and Granma made cookies!" I said excitedly._

"_I can tell" he said laughing at my appearance. I was covered in flour._

"_Cassie after you get cleaned up do you want to go fishing?" he asked grinning._

_My eyes lit up. "Yes!" with that I ran off to get cleaned up._

Annabeth shook me awake. "I'm going to go wake up the boys." She said walking out of the room.

I started at the ceiling and smiled. I remember that I used to go fishing with Granddaddy a lot when I lived with them. I would cook things with Granma and I would go fishing and sometimes hunting with Granddaddy, when I wasn't doing that I was playing outside making mud pies.

After we all got dressed we went to go I guess _explore_ the ship. I was shocked to see other people. But I noticed that something was off about them, it was like they were in a trance. We passed by the cafeteria and saw our first monster on board. It was a hellhound devouring the buffet table.

"I'm not hungry anymore." muttered Tyson.

Before any of us could reply we heard a reptilian voice coming from down the hall. "Sssix more joined yesssterday."

"Yesss," another voice said. "Sssoon we will be ssstrong."

After they slithered away Annabeth spoke up. "We have to get off of this ship."

"It smells bad," Tyson agreed. "Annabeth is right. We must leave restroom and ship."

Then we heard another voice, it was a voice that I would recognize any day.

"Don't push me Agrius!" it was Luke, it had to be.

"Oh gods," I murmured. "Not now" I guess I became absorbed in my thoughts because the next thing I know Annabeth was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Cassie, come one." She said.

I walked forward in a bit of a daze. The last time I saw Luke he tried to convince me to betray the gods and go with him, and he tried to kill Percy. Thalia's tree gets poisoned and now all of a sudden Luke appears on a ship filled with monsters.

"That was Chris Rodriguez!" Annabeth's voice brought me back to the real world. "Remember- from cabin 11."

"What's another half-blood doing here?" Percy asked.

Annabeth shook her head, troubled.

We kept going down the near never0ending hallway until Annabeth stopped suddenly. "Look, it's Scythian Dracaenae. Dragon women."

The monsters surrounded a young guy who was slashing and hacking at a straw dummy, which was wearing an orange camp half-blood T-shirt.

"C'mon, let's just go find Luke." Percy said walking away.

When we were a dozen or so yards away Tyson stopped. "Voices inside." He said.

"You can hear that far?" Percy asked.

Tyson nodded and closed his eyes. He started to speak in what sounded like Luke's voice. I quickly covered my ears and closed my eyes. It brought on too many bad memories to hear Tyson speak like that. Annabeth shot me a look of concern but I shrugged it off.

Suddenly the doors of the stateroom burst open. Luke was standing there smiling at us.

**Ta Da! Another chapter! I hope you liked it. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: How many times have we been over this? I don't own it and never will.**

**Thank you to FanofPJO and Slightly Crazy Author for reviewing and following. You both are awesome and I love the fact that you have stuck with me this far.**

"Luke" I whispered. Luke turned to me and smiled even wider.

"Hello Cassie" he said. "Why don't you and my two favorite cousins come in?"

The stateroom was beautiful and horrible all at the same time. The room itself was beautiful and had everything you would need, but in the back of the room there was a ten-foot long golden sarcophagus.

"A little better than Cabin Eleven, huh" Luke said proudly.

Instead of his usual shorts and T-shirt that he used to wear, he wore a button-down shirt and a pair of khaki's. His hair was shorter and a little neater than it was last summer. Propped against the sofa was his sword, Backbiter.

"Sit," he told us motioning towards the dining table chairs. We didn't sit down.

Luke told us about his _assistants_ as he called them. How they were a product of mistreatment from the gods. Agrius told his brother Oreius to go punish himself. He went to the corner of the room and banged his forehead against the dining table. Luke was acting like this was completely normal.

"Well, it looks like your idea of company has gone down ever since you left camp." I said.

"It isn't exactly easy to find other demi-gods who are trained that are against the gods Cassie." Luke replied.

"You poisoned Thalia's tree." I stated.

Luke sighed. "Okay, yes I poisoned the tree. So what?" I looked at him in disbelief. I didn't expect him to do that, let alone admit to it.

"How could you?" Annabeth exploded. I had never seen her so mad, and judging by Percy's expression he had never seen her like that either. "Thalia saved your life! She saved _our_ lives! How could you dishonor her like that?"

"Me, dishonor her? The gods dishonored her! If Thalia was alive, she would be on my side." Luke snapped.

"You're lying!" I said my voice filled with venom.

"If you would understand what was coming-" Luke said but I cut him off.

"I understand that you want to destroy the camp!" I yelled. "You're a monster, Luke that is all you are now."

Luke shook his head. "Cassie, don't you see that you've been blinded by the gods. Just imagine a world without them." He turned to Annabeth. "What good is that history that you study? All it is, is three thousand years of baggage. The West has been rotted to the core. It has to be destroyed. Cassie, Annabeth join me. We can make the world the way it should be. We could use your intelligence, Annabeth."

"Because you have none of your own!" Annabeth snapped.

He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "I know you, both of you. You deserve better than this. Tagging along on hopeless quests? Cassie you're better than that. Camp Half-Blood will soon be overrun by monsters. The heroes will be hunted to extinction, you will end up dying. Do you really want to be on the losing team… with company like this?" Luke pointed to Tyson.

"Hey!" Percy said.

Luke ignored him. "You're traveling with a _Cyclops_, and you're saying that I am dishonoring Thalia's memory! I'm surprised in the both of you especially you Cassie. Of all people—"

"Stop it!" Annabeth yelled. I pressed my back against the wall sitting down. Why Luke? Why do you have to do this? I thought. I felt as if my entire world is just collapsing around me.

"Leave her alone," Percy spoke up. "And leave Tyson out of this."

All Luke did was laugh. "Oh yeah, your father claimed him."

Luke smiled. "Yes I know about that. And I know about your plan to find the Fleece Percy. You see, I still have friends at camp that keep me posted."

I gasped softly. "No…" I murmured. I closed my eyes and covered my ears trying not to listen. I caught a bit of their conversation her and there.

"Has Chiron even told you of the prophecy?" I heard Luke say. I bit down hard on my lip. I could taste the warm metallic taste of blood. No one has told him the prophecy. I don't even know what he knows about it. I didn't find out until a few years ago.

"—your father sent us." Percy said. My eyes flashed open. Oh crap. Percy why did you have to mention him?

I looked up at Luke. His face was tomato red. "Don't _even_ mention him."

"He told us to get on this boat. He sent us here to find you. He told me that he wouldn't give up on you, no matter how angry you are." Percy said.

"_Angry? He_ was the one to abandon me! Luke roared. "I want Olympus destroyed! Every throne crushed into rubble! You tell Hermes that it's going to happen and it can't be stopped."

He pointed to the table. "He grows stronger with every Half-blood that joins us and Olympus becomes weaker."

It finally dawned on me. Kronos is in the sarcophagus. That means—

I stood up. "That's horrible. Luke, how could you help him re-form?" I asked.

Annabeth must have realised it too. "That's disgusting." she scrunched up her nose.

"Your mother was born from Zeus's split skull. I wouldn't talk." Luke sneered at her.

"You're insane." I said.

"Join us and you'll be rewarded." Luke told us. "You can get anything you want. We have very generous sponsors that provided us with this ship."

"Go to Tartarus." Annabeth said.

"A shame." Luke sighed. He picked up a remote and pressed a button. Two members of the crew walked in. "Ah security, it seems that we have a few stowaways." He said.

"Yes, sir," they said dreamily.

Luke turned to Oreius. "Feed them to the Aethiopian drakon." Oreius grinned stupidly.

"Let me go too. The Cyclops—" Agrius said.

"Is no threat." Luke replied. "Stay here, we have important matters to discuss."

We walked down the corridor with Oreius following behind us with a javelin. I saw Percy look at Tyson. "Now" he said.

Tyson smacked Oreius 30 feet to the pool.

Red lights flashed. "Run!" I yelled.

We ran to the lifeboat. Once we got in we fell into the ocean.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Sorry it took so long. Hope you liked it. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks to Bookwrromultimate for following. Sorry this took so long, I had my annual musical marathon this past weekend and I watched the Tony's too. Also for the next two or so weeks I will have limited access to a computer so I might not be able to update very much. Along with that I have started a BBC Merlin fic, but that doesn't mean I am abandoning this. It might just take a while to get one a good update schedule.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I wouldn't mind borrowing Jake Abel.**

"Thermos!" Percy screamed at us.

"_What!_" shouted Annabeth. Has Percy lost his mind?

I shut my eyes tight trying not to focus on what was going around me. Everything is okay, everything is okay. I chanted in my mind.

I felt Tyson grabbing me and pulling me over towards them. Percy was fumbling with a thermos trying to turn the cap.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Before my question was answered we shot forward like a rocket. We hit the water like a skipping stone, slowing down slightly with each skip. The Princess Andromeda grew smaller the farther away from it we went. The wind was roaring in my ears and I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. The rainbow-like list that the wind from the thermos created a perfect way to Iris-message. Sure the connection wasn't all that great but it worked.

We tried Iris-messaging Chiron but when we did we couldn't understand him very loud. He seemed to be at a club or something, judging by the strobe light and rock music in the background. We told him about how we snuck away from camp and running into Luke on the Princess Andromeda. We also mentioned the golden coffin with Kronos's remains, but with the noise from our end and his end we don't know how much he heard.

"Percy," Chiron yelled. "Watch out for—"

His voice was drowned out by the yelling behind him.

"What!" Percy yelled.

"Curse my relatives," Chiron ducked as a plate was thrown toward him. "Annabeth, Cassie you should not have let Percy leave camp! But if you are able to get the Fleece—" Again Chiron's voice was drowned out by the noise in the background. "Miami! I'll try to keep watch!" Chiron yelled before the connection was cut off. Someone had thrown a beer bottle at it.

About an hour later we could see land. And boy was I glad; if I have to stay on this boat any longer I might commit homicide. The coastguard took a double-take, I guess they didn't see something like this often.

"This is Virginia Beach!" exclaimed Annabeth. "Wait, how did the Princess Andromeda get here over night? That's like—"

"Five hundred and thirty nautical miles," Percy said.

"How did you know that?" I asked. I did not need Percy going all freak-a-zoid child of Poseidon on us. I was already panicked enough for being in the water. With every single shake or shadow in the water, I wonder if it's something Poseidon has sent to kill me.

Annabeth thought for a moment. "Percy, what's our location?" she asked.

Percy answered with a set of coordinates.

"Your dad, because of him you have perfect bearings at sea." Annabeth guessed.

Tyson tapped Percy on the shoulder. "Other boat is coming," he said pointing.

We turned around to see what Tyson was pointing at. And sure enough the coast guard vessel was coming right at us.

"It's gaining speed," I said.

"Just keep going," Annabeth told Percy. "I know a place where we can hide."

I looked at Annabeth. "Are sure it's still there?" I whispered.

"It should be," Annabeth responded.

I nodded. We were heading to a demi-god hideout. Thalia, Luke, Annabeth, and I made it when were on the run. I have no idea how it has held out though, it could be gone for all I know. The coast guard boat fell further behind the farther we went. But we didn't slow down until we had entered the mouth of the river.

"It's over there," I said. "Past the sandbar." We entered a swampy area filled with marsh grass. Percy beached the boat in front of a giant cypress. I jumped slightly on the ground glad to be back on solid land. "Thank gods. Land, solid land." I said relieved.

The trees looming over us were covered with vines. You could hear the sound of insects all over the place. The air felt thick and heavy. I wish I was in South Carolina; sure it can get humid but not like this.

"We need to cover the boat before we go." I said. "It will draw attention."

We covered the lifeboat with branches, even though I was perfectly content with leaving it there. If someone stole it, which I doubt, we would just have to walk. I could live with that, it's better than traveling by water. Annabeth and I led Percy and Tyson to the hideout through mud. We walked for a few minutes keeping an eye out for unwanted creatures. Both normal and abnormal.

"Here," Annabeth said stopping. It looked almost the same as it did when we first made it. It is just a little weathered down. The inside was exactly the same as it was. It had sleeping bags, flash light, ambrosia and nectar, anything you would need.

"You made this place?" Percy asked in awe.

"Thalia, Cassie, and I." Annabeth said quietly. "And Luke,"

I was flooded with memories of when we on the run. The fun we had, the dangers, everything. From the moment I left to when we found Annabeth. We never spent long in one place, with monsters always after us. Now it all makes sense. Thalia's aura, along with mine created such a strong signal that they were always after us. We never knew why there were so many monsters after us. I guess we just assumed that Thalia had a really strong aura for being a child of Zeus.

I remember that we made this place. It wasn't too long before Grover found us and before Thalia—

"Will Luke look for us here?" Percy's question interrupted my thoughts.

"No," I shook my head. "We made a least a dozen safe houses like this."

"He probably doesn't even remember where they are Cassie." Annabeth told me. "You saw him, he probably doesn't even care."

"I'm going to go for a walk. I'll check and see if we were followed." I said walking out.

How could she say that about Luke? I know he left us and poisoned Thalia's tree, but it's Luke. She has to still care about him. I might hate him some, but I still care. Right? I walked back to the boat. I paused here and there looking around. Not too long after I left I saw Tyson.

"Tyson?" I called walking to him. "What are you doing here?"

He turned around and waved. I saw that he had a donut box in his hand. "Where did you get that?" I asked.

"Monster Donut," he said pointing. "It's just over the hill."

This is bad, this is bad. This is really bad. "C'mon Tyson, we need to get back." I pulled him back to the hideout. I burst right in with Tyson in tow.

"We have a problem," I pointed at the box in Tyson's hands.

"This is bad," Annabeth muttered. We were behind a tree that is in front of a MONSTER DONUT shop. It looked like it was brand new. The lights, the parking lot, everything.

"We have to get out of here," I whispered.

"What's wrong? It's just a donut shop." Percy asked.

I face palmed right there. He should know about this. They usually tell all first year campers. "You're clueless," I muttered.

"I resent that," Percy told me.

"Shh!" Annabeth shushed us.

"What? It's just a donut shop. We have them in New York." Percy said. "It can't be that bad; Tyson went in and was fine."

"_He's_ a monster!" I hissed.

"Aww c'mon, even though it says monster it doesn't mean that it is run by monsters." Percy said.

"That's it Percy. Don't you think that it's a little strange that one appeared right after you told Tyson to go get donuts?" Annabeth said. "It could be a nest."

"The reason that things like this pop up so fast is because they are magically connected to something. A child of Hermes discovered it. They breed- Oh no," I froze.

"Breed what? What do they breed?" Percy demanded.

"No—sudden—moves," Annabeth whispered. "Turn around, very slowly."

I could hear a soft scraping sound not too far away from us. I saw the vague shape of something the size of a rhino. It had at least 5 necks and it was hissing. It was a Hydra, a Hydra that was coming straight for us.

**Don't kill me for the cliffhanger. I would've written more but I just don't have time. I wanted to update this before I left, but I wasn't counting on ending it with a cliffhanger-like ending. And I'm sorry that it is short.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Wow, I am so so so so so so so so so very sorry. Life has been insane. I know I said that once summer started I would be able to update more, but I kinda forgot that I was going on a mission trip with my church. But none the less here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I just borrow the characters and use them to my advantage.**

"Scatter!" Annabeth shouted. I went backwards, Annabeth dove to the right, and Percy to the left. Tyson stayed glued to the sot, petrified of the creature in front of him. An arc of green acid flew past Percy and hit a tree. The tree toppled toward Tyson, who still hadn't moved. Percy ran forward and tackled Tyson, knocking him out of the way. The Hydra lunged and the tree fell on top of two of its heads.

"Move you idiots!" I yelled at Percy and Tyson. The Hydra moved backward, yanking its heads free. Percy ran forward, Riptide in hand. He waved it in front of the Hydra trying to get its attention. When one of the heads snapped at him he instinctively sliced the Hydra's head off.

"No!" Annabeth yelled. The idiot, you would have thought he would have learned by now.

Within seconds of Percy cutting off the head, tow more heads grew back.

"Great," I yelled. "Another monster donut just opened!"

"I'm about to get killed and you're worried about that?" Percy screamed at me. "How do we kill it?"

"Fire, we need fire." Annabeth said. She looked at me. "Or… lightning,"

"No, no, no" I shook my head. "That is _not_ a good idea. I can barely control it."

"Just try!" Percy yelled.

I closed my eyes and thought about storms… thunderstorms… full out wind, rain, and lightning. I felt something, almost like a current, flowing through me. Storm clouds gathered in the sky and it started to rain. I focused more. I looked at the Hydra and willed a bolt of lightning to strike it. A bolt of lightning came down three feet away from the Hydra. All I did was leave a small fire and some scorch marks.

"I told you so!" I yelled at Annabeth, who was trying to distract the Hydra.

"Try again!" she responded. I shut my eyes and tried to summon it again. I heard yelling but ignored it trying to concentrate.

"Hit the dirt!" Annabeth yelled. She ran forward and tackled me. There was an ear-splitting boom. The Hydra exploded right before us, covering us with green slime that vaporized instantly.

"Steamship!" Tyson said. It was a Civil War battle ship. On the deck were zombies. Next to the canon Clarisse stood there.

"Losers," she made a look of disgust. "But I guess I have to save you. Come aboard."

**Sorry that was so short. I wanted to get a chapter up as soon as could. Review!**


End file.
